The present invention relates to a clamp member, and more particularly to a self-locking clamp member which is particularly useful for clamping together and making electrical contact with the conductors of flat conductor cable.
Flat conductor cable was developed to replace present electrical systems or installations utilizing conduits buried in the floor or above the ceiling. The flat cables are intended to be placed flush to the floor surface with the necessary branch circuits leading to the desired locations with carpeting then being placed over the cable to provide a surface suitable for interior use and for personnel traffic. For example, with a system such as that contemplated in copending U.S. Application Ser. No. 042,544, filed on even date herewith, and entitled Multiconductor Cable, in which a plurality of separate flat conductor cables are adapted to be placed on the floor and extend in different directions, it is necessary to electrically connect the conductors of one flat conductor cable with those of another flat conductor cable. For this purpose, it is desired that the means for providing such electrical connection be simple in design, economical to produce and simple to install, while at the same time ensuring that good electrical contact is achieved and maintained.
One prior art technique for providing electrical connection to flat conductor cable is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,786. In that patent, the connector includes first and second halves which are bent to overlie one another and to receive the flat conductor cable therebetween. The two opposing surfaces of the first and second halves are each provided with a plurality of insulation piercing teeth which serve to pierce through the insulation surrounding the conductor to make electrical contact therewith. Both the upper and lower halves of the connector are provided with an opening therethrough for receiving a mechanical fastener to secure the connector and the cable to a suitable mounting surface, with the two halves being maintained in a closed contacting position by being sandwiched between the enlarged head of the fastening means and the mounting surface.